3 jours en enfer
by helling
Summary: un remake de battle royale a ma sauce 30 filles et 12 garçon vont s'entretuer
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

c'est une belle jounée pour partir, pour mourir je ne sais pas se que je fais ici mais une impression effroyable me pend aux tripes.Tout a commencer le jour de notre départ pour le voyage scolaire pendant le moi d'avril on aller en italie, enfin c'est ce qu'on nous disait. Je comprends plus rien pourquoi nous ? qu'avons nous fait pour devoir faire ça ? Putain j'en ai marre ça me donne mal à la tête tout ça , en plus va falloir que je retrouve les autres faut qu'on trouve une solution , et vite putain marre tout ça pourquoi on-t-il creer se jeu débile? vraiment ils ont que ça à faire, c'est pitoyable c'est eux qu'on drevrait mettre dans ce jeu bon regardons l'arme qu'il mon donner je fouille dans mon sac qu'est ce que je trouve une fusil à pompe ( super me voilà kawada) je dois rester positif, c'est difficile mais on fait avec donc il faut que je trouve daphné, floriane, myriam, claire, en fait faut que je trouve plus du quart de la classe super ça commence bien , et en plus je fais de l'humour pourrie, si je retrouve cette gouny je l'éclate à la rambo ( j'y vais pas dans la dentelle)

-bonh allons dans la joie et la bonne humeur ouai et mon cul c'est du poulet tandoori.

Bon fouillons dans le sac comment procédé alors j'ai la carte, un stylo, de l'eau, du pain comme vivre je vais aller loin avec ça mon armes et des munitions, bon allons y.

**flash back:**

j'arrive avec ma mère il fait encore un peu froid je vois daphné et flo je cour les rejoindrent pour qu'on monte dans le bus ma mère me sert dans ces bras tellement fort que j' ettouffe

-maman je pars qu'une semaine en plus tu as l'habitude de me voir partir qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandais-je

-oh rien juste que tu vas me manquer

-oh arrête faut que j' y aille je t'aime man

je me tournas vers les filles

-eh bin ta mère, que d'amour

-oh c'est bon calme ta joie daph

-hé les filles ils ont ouvert vous venez au lieu de vous entre tuer disa flo en se marrant

-alons y c'est parti mon kiki crais-je

- alice calme toi

-pardon madame gouny

on monta dans le car et on s'assit vers le fond pour attendre les autres qui devaient arriver dans quelque instant

-alors ça gaz alice?

-salut mimi ça va?

-ouai je suis impatiente de partir

-t'es pas la seule dis daphné

-tout le monde est comme ça

-ah voilà natasha alors t'es prête a partir?

-oui completement

on vit tout le monde montait il y avait les focue intellos caroline, annaelle, marie, camille les autres focus laura, mélodie, virginie, audrey , une autre virginie, zoé, flavie, les filles intellos virginie (nous avons 3 virginie) audrey, marion, léa, les mecs emmanuel et gaetan les seules mecs, et enfin nous c'est à dire léa, charlotte, aude, kelhay, myriam, claire , corinne, moi, daphné, floriane, élodie samira en tout 30 filles et 2 mecs dans un bus.

-Bon y a tout le monde allons y.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2:**

**réponse aux reviews:**

ayma: merci sinon ouai non je tue pas la prof et comme tu connais des filles si tu les aimes tu vas prendre du plaisir a lire

Quel est se bruit j'ouvre les yeux, on est dans une classe

-ou on est qu'est? demanda une fille

-qu'est ce qu'on fout la ?

-putain c'est quoi totu ça ?

je regarder partout, je cherchais mais copines lorsqu'un truc me sauta aux yeux que faisait ici ses mecs? et qu'est ce qu'on faisait ici?

flo et daphné venirent vers moi aussi perdu que tout le monde dans cette classe.Puis un bruit de pas nous alerta ils étaient nombreux tout le monde avait peur on le voyait sur leur visage, on chercher des réponses, le bruit se rapprochat et on ouvrit la porte pour faire façe à..

qu'est que je foutais là putain non moi j'ai pas envie de jouer a ça qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ? avec une armes pareille qu'est ce que j'ai faire avec un couteau de survie

elle entendit un bruit

-qu'est ce que c'était? qui est ce attention je suis armé cria-t'elle

un autre bruit audrey se mit a avoir peur, tellement peur qu'elle se mit a pleurer, elle vit alors laura sortir des fougères avec un petit sourire innocent

-ha c'est toi laura j'ai vraiment eu peur ouf je cherche virginie tu ne l'as pas vu?

- non je ne l'ai pas vu vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble a se que je voit

-et alors se te dérange bon faut que je la retrouve

laura se retourna vers audrey toujours avec se sourire et lui attrapa les cheveux

-mais qu'est ce que tu fais? arrête tu me fais mal

-comme tu le vois je joue au jeu comme beaucoup d'autres personne peut-être que toi tu veux pas jouer et que tu veux mourir mais moi je vais vivre et prendre du plaisir à vous tuer une par une et je gagnerai

laura lui pris sont couteau et lui enfonça tout doucement le couteau dans le ventre audrey se mit a gémir de douleur, le sang giclait de partout

-crève, crève, CREVE

laura lui enfonça le couteau dans la tête audrey vit avant de mourir les yeus remplie de démence de laura.

22H00 LE JEU A COMMENCER SURVIVANTS 41 SUR 42


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3:**

La vie est parfois cruel mais on en peut pas tomber plus bas, pourquoi tous ça ? floriane se posait la question avec son arme j'allais pas loin avec des jumelles .

-Super au moins je le verrai de loin celui qui veut venir faut j'arrête l'humour pourri.

Bon il va falloir se déplacer putain non je peux pas se sentiment visceral dans le bide me stoppe net j'ai peur mais il faut que je bouge que je rerouve des filles il faut arriver à trouver une solution .

-Alice et daphné il faut que je les retrouve mais comment?

Elle s'assit sur une pierre et se demanda que faisait les autres peut-être que quelquun était en trian de l'observer elle se retourna dans tous les sens en alerte inquiète et completement tréssée elle se demander si il fallait mieux pas se cacher .

-Bon calme toi ça sert a rien de s'inquetié pour rien.

Pourtant elle était observé, une personne qui n'était peut-être pas bienviellant ou l'était ça on ne le sait pas .

**flash back**

C'était un jour de pluie comme les autres, j'attendais toute seule mon car , la pluie tomber a averse ce soir là et j'était trempé jusqu'aux os et je ne vis pas l'ombre qui était derrière moi.

-BOUH cria une voix

-Ah mais ça ne va pas tu n'as pas honte!

-Oh c'est bon samira tu vas pas bouder tu aurais du voir ta tête

-Mais tu ne crois pas que tu va trop théo

Il lui souri d'une manière douce et bienveillante il a pris dans ces bras un instant, un instant de bonheur qui l'adorer

-Théo arrête je t'en supplie on vas nous voir .

Il a relacha à regret .

-Bon il faut que j'y aille théo d'accord .

Le bus arriva a se moment elle monta dans le bus et se retourna.

-Je t'aime.

**fin du flash back**

La prof entra dans la salle , avec son petit sourire niais qui donnait envie de lui mettre un coup de boule.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? cria natasha

-Et pourquoi tout ces soldats demanda léa carrat

-A ce que je vois personne ne sait pourquoi il est là ?

-C'est quoi unh? si c'est une blague et bien c'est vraiment pas drôle cria mélodie folle de rage

-Je te pris de te la fermer ma chère mélodie disa la prof en souriant

mélodie resta interdite et se rassit sur une chaise

-Bien je sui heureuse que vous rester calme la dernière classe c'est trés mal comporté j'espère que vous serez a la hauteur et que vous me decevrait pas mais je ne doute pas de votre combativité.

Silence pesant dans la classe.

-Bon voila vous étes dans un jeu qui a été créé par les japonais en 2000 nous avons décidé après le CPE de montrer le bon exemple, donc pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin, nous avons décidé que se serait trés bien d'instaurer cette loi, la loi BR ou battle royale voyait vous dés que vous sortirait de cette classe vous vous entretuer dans la joie et la bonne humeur.Et pour vous montrer que vous ne pouvez pas resquiller, nous allons vous mettre des collier explosives.

Toute la classe s'exclama en même temps, ne comprenant pas se qu'elle venait de dire

-vous m'avez bien compris , ceux qui essayeront et je ne doute pas que quelques un essayeront de saboter le jeu seront mis en hors état de nuire, mort.

Tout le monde s'ecartèrent a son passage

-Ecoutez moi bien il n'y a pas de règle à se jeu juste de tuer se que vous n'aimez pas ou vous mourrez.Sachez que ceci n'est pas un canulars, vous êtes bien dans la réalité dons je continue toutes les 6 heures je m'addresserez a vous par un haut parleur pour vous dire les élèves morts et les zones de dangers. Des nouvelles zones de danger seront activés toutes les heures si vous restez dedans et bien votre collier explosera et vous mourerez bêtement alors faites bien attention.Bon le jeu en faites dur sur 3 jours aprés ses trois jours si il reste plus d'une personne ils mourreront en même temps et personne n'aura gagner, se serait stupide de faire cette erreur. Pour pouvoir jouer il vous sera offert un pactage avec des vivres, de l'eau, une carte de l'île, un stylo bien sûr et une arme bien sur ces armes ont été mis au hasard dans chacun des sacs comme ça la chance compensera la force physique.Bon vous m'écoutez plus que dans mes cours a se que je vois bien.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur des militaires avec des chariots remplies de sacs ils le mirent contre le mur

-bon je vais vous appelez pas ordre alphabétique

Fille n°1 aubrun floriane

floriane écarquilla les yeux, daphné et moi on la regarder.Elle se leva et couru prendre un sac

-On trouvera une solution disa-t-elle

Puis elle partit en courant

Garçon n°1 dail emmanuel

Il se leva calmement, et regarda la classe avec le regard souspicieux, aucun sourire, aucune parole.Il prit son sac sans demander son reste.

Filles n°2:marion barbier

Elle se mit à pleurer et se leva précipitament,

-marion, on restera amie quoi qu'il se passe

-je te le promet léa

elle parti en courant aprè avoir pris son sac

Garçon n° 2 quanter dan

le garçon en question nous ne jeta pas un regard, on ne savait rien de lui.

-vous devrait vous méfier de lui il est dangereux

Il regarda la prof avec un air mauvais pris son sac et partit

Fille n° 3 : belkhouri samira

Samira se leva et couru chercher son sac elle lacha un dernier coup d'oeil aux filles et a un garçon au fond et partit

je voyais les filles et les garçons partir puis

Fille n° 9: chata alice

je me leva et pris une grande inspiration jeta un sourire à la classe et partie chercher mon sac mais avant de partir je me retourna

-nous avons le choix faites le en tout cas vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Je partis en courant aprés qu'on met mis le collier.Je ne sais pas se qui vas se passer mais je sais que le sang couleras.


End file.
